mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Derse
Needs to be updated about the king and queen. Logorg 22:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about all the edits. I need to use the "Preview" button... AAAAAAAAAA42 20:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC)AAAAAAAAAA42 Use http://www.mspaintadventures.com/index.php?s=6&p=002324 this to help--Lord Senax 00:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Obviously, there will be the Midnight Crew rolling around in silly dresses in the Dark Kingdom. Now here comes my unsubstantiated conjecture what guys will be up there in the Light Kingdom. I have absolutely no objections to this idea whatsoever. Afterall, the Midnight Crew were shown to be fictional in the Homestuck universe but they have 'real' counterparts in the world, so why not bring back the Sleuths?--Bunnyboi 20:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Derse Shouldn't this page be moved now that we know the name of the Dark Kingdom, in order to parallel the "Prospit" page? [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] Well right now the prospit page is just a block of text, so right now I would say we just rename the page. Kool Cat 19:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sendificate! Croove55 16:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Chalk Derse Could someone upload an image of the Chalk Derse that the WV drew? I tried doing it before, but the image was a file type that wasn't accepted. 23:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) FTFO'ing here "Citizens See the article Imps" WV strikes me as being in the 'citizen' class, as he appears similar to the random citizens Dream Jade encountered on Prospit while building up Dave's house. And as we know, WV is not an imp. Thus, calling citizens imps is wrong. Also imps are underlings made of grist anyway so I dunno if they even count as people. 03:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Weary Villein lives in Skaia, not Derse. In fact, we have never seen him in Derse. For all we know, he was created in Skaia when the kids entered the Incipisphere. So the only verified citizens in Derse (which are not agents of note) are imps. Of course, it's unlikely that imps are the only citizens, and more might be revealed later. We just don't have anything else to go on now. :| Croove55 04:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) If you ignore WV we have seen: Black Queen, Jack Noir, and the other midnight crew people. None of these are imps. I agree with the original poster. It's obvious that there are more citizens on the planet than just imps. Some of these have been put under 'agents' but we've had no indication thats what they are, other than the fact they've been named. And if there are only imps, where do the rest of the creatures on the planets come from? Alienatedduck 09:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Black Queen was royalty, Jack was an archagent and is now royalty, and the other members of the midnight crew are, at this point, in positions of responsibility and power, which most likely places them higher than mere citizens. As I've said, aside from those characters of importance (as well as Dream Rose and Dave), we have yet to see any other inhabitants but the imps. Now, from what I've seen in the story so far, a number of monsters (likely including imps) were "commissioned" by the denizens of each planet (see the Act 4 flash). This would account for the monsters such as basilisks, liches, ogres, and so on. From the view of the reader, none of these have been seen on Derse. Obviously, my opinion on this is more empirical than either your opinion or the opinion of the anonymous poster,' which isn't to say mine is better'. There is a very good chance that there are other citizens without higher ranks (anything with a higher rank would, of course, be listed under the appropriate rank, not that of citizen.) If someone were so inclined, they could edit the citizens section to note the possibility of more citizens than just the imps. However, until we see others, we don't know what they are. Also, in response to the first post, I agree that the imps might be sub-citizens, or slaves of some sort. I doubt this will be touched on in the comic, but it is likely that they don't count as people. Croove55 18:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, it seems that imps and other such monsters are referred to in the comic as underlings. I am going to change the page accordingly.Croove55 18:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC)